The present invention relates to the field of trucks and trailers.
Oftentimes, trailers (e.g., trailers that are hitched to, and towed behind, trucks or other vehicles) will include stop lights, turn signals, brakes, or other devices. Sometimes these various devices are to be operated via the interior of the vehicle pulling the trailer. The operation of these devices may be done electrically by coupling one or more electrical wires from the trailer to corresponding wires of the vehicle used to tow the trailer (e.g., via a plug and socket). Accordingly, by operating the corresponding devices of the vehicle (e.g., by a turn signal switch or brake pedal), a signal may be sent via one of the wires of the vehicle through the electrical coupling and to the wires of the trailer, thereby enabling the vehicle operator to effectively control the components of the trailer.
When driving a vehicle towing a trailer in reverse, such as when backing the a trailer into a loading dock, the vehicle operator or truck driver may perform what may be referred to as a “jackknife” maneuver. This maneuver can cause the angle between the trailer and the vehicle towing the trailer to change, which may in turn change the angle of the abovementioned wires of the vehicle with respect to the trailer wires connected thereto. For example, if the vehicle and the trailer form a 180 degree angle when the trailer is straight with the vehicle, this angle may decrease in the aforementioned scenario. This may put stress on the connection of these wires, such as a plug and socket connection, due to the fixed position of the vehicle side of the wiring connection with respect to the vehicle, thereby causing the connection or wires to become worn, damaged, or disconnected.